


just like a movie

by yurinyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Cliche, Crushes, Jacob - bisexual, Jacob is bi, Kevin has a big crush on his neighbour, Neighbours, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurinyu/pseuds/yurinyu
Summary: while throwing out the trash, kevin meets his kind jock neighbour, jacob.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	just like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, this is cliche but. happy jacob day!

kevin walked staggeredly, with a heavy trashbag held by his left hand, and a phone on his right hand. he looks up. the bright streetlight accompanies the lonely road in kevin's suburban neighbourhood, making him less afraid of the outdoors. despite the late hour. 

"there you go." he says, roughly dropping the trashbag inside the trash can. he just wants to go back in his room. 

suddenly he hears a distant noise. he looked over to the right. 

what it seemed to had appear was a boy, his age or maybe older. his hair was dirty blonde, parted slightly in the middle. kevin kneels down behind the fence, continues to stare. the boy is bouncing a basketball onto his garage wall, making a loud thudding noise. 

there was something that made his neighbour seemed so pretty - maybe it was his thick body structure, his 'oh so' cute face, or might be that he's a sporty person. either way, kevin felt like he could gaze at him all day. 

not realising, the neighbour's ball had gotten over the fence, onto kevin's backyard. he quickly fixes himself, pretendng to be looking at his mother's plants. awkward.

"-oh hey!" 

kevin looks up. the boy was a few steps away from him.

"um, have you seen my basketball?" he questioned. his voice sweet like pure honey. "i think it went over the fence.. but i'm not exactly sure-" 

not comprehending, kevin cut the boy off. "it went over here!" he replied back, awkwardly coughing afterwards. "i'll-uh-get it for you?" kevin ran over to where the ball had been, then picked it up, handing it back to his neighbour. 

"-thanks!" the pure boy said, getting back his ball. "sorry about that- by the way." a short wave of silence took over. "i'm jacob. what about you?" 

the younger boy scoffed. "i'm kevin." he answered. "jacob, huh? i-uh-i've never seen you come out of your house before." he added. "not that i was waiting or-" jacob began to chuckle. his laugh creating a smile on kevin. "it's just i've never seen you before." 

"i wouldn't call myself new, but i moved here. almost three months? three months ago, i believe." the older boy declared. "still getting used to it. my parents don't exactly get along, so i stay here with my brother." 

"-i'm sorry about that." 

"no, no- don't worry about it." he ensured the smaller boy. "staying here makes it feel, well, drama-free?" they both laugh. 

"anyway, i should get back. it's nice to meet you, kevin."

kevin waved. "-you too, jacob." he said. 

they both headed back in their rooms. and let's just say, they couldn't stop thinking about each other all night. especially kevin.


End file.
